Data telemetry applications based on radio-frequency identification (RFID) can be used for remote calculation transmission of liquid amounts stored within storage tanks in refineries or storage tank farms. A typical sensing system includes a level gauge float or similar sensor connected to a gaugehead. The sensor drives the gaugehead, and the gaugehead provides a local visual indication of the level of liquid in the storage tank. A level encoder-transmitter unit can be mechanically coupled to the gaugehead to translate the mechanical movement of the float sensor and gaugehead assembly to a positional-encoded electrical signal and to transmit the signal to a remote collection or control system. Some float sensors use risers and guiding rails to ensure the float remains in the center of the storage tank (or “tank”). However, risers or guiding rails can induce false readings and can be an undesirable limitation for large storage tanks.